What If?
by alligatorpie
Summary: What If is about what would have happened in certain parts of the Twilight Saga under different circumstances, like if another character was there, if a character who was there wasn't, ect. All characters. Every chapter is a different story.
1. Chapter 1

Bree's POV

I was standing as far from Bella as possible while still standing in the same room. I wasn't breathing. The heat radiating from her body was bearable, as long as I wasn't breathing her scent, or the scent of the blood that she was drinking.

For some reason that I don't quite understand, Bella enjoys my company. I enjoy hers, too, even though I can't talk much.

"Rose?" Bella said, making a face.

"Again?" Rose asked with a smile, moving toward her.

"I think I've drunk about two gallons in the last hour." Bella explained to the mutt.

Edward and Jacob moved out of the way as Rose moved to lift Bella.

"Can I walk? My legs are so stiff." Bella said.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Rose will catch me if I trip over my own feet. Which could happen pretty easily since I can't see them."

Rose lifted Bella gently and set her on her feet. Bella stretched her arms.

"That feels good." She said, starting towards the bathroom.

I wasn't paying close attention, so I didn't see Bella's cup of blood spill. I just looked up when I heard the ripping sound from the center of her body. I saw the red blood on one end of the couch. My surprised intake of breath happened at the exact same time that Bella threw up a fountain of blood. The fire ripped through my throat. I clutched my neck and sank to the ground in the effort to not attack Bella. I could hear Edward and Rosalie shouting and running. I buried my face in the carpet. Once I had taken a breath, I couldn't stop breathing. A dry sob escaped my throat.

_Weak!_ I screamed at myself. _You're stronger than this!_

I felt someone's arms around me. Taking another deep breath, I smelled Jasper's scent closer to me then he was before. He lifted my face out of the carpet, and turned me so I was facing him. I hung my head.

"It gets easier." He murmured.

"It hurts." I whimpered. "It burns..." I trailed off.

Jasper's arms wrapped around me, pulling me to his chest. I couldn't tell if he was comforting me or restraining me until he put his hand on the back of my head and stroked my hair.

"You're doing so well, Bree." He told me. "You're only a month and a half old, and you can already be in close proximity to humans. When I was newborn, if I was as close to a human as you were to Bella, even if I wasn't breathing, the heat coming off of them would create a pull so irresistible that there would be nothing I could do to stop myself."

Breathing in Jasper's scent was helping to clear my head; the burn wasn't as overpowering now.

"Jasper!"

Alice was at the top of the stairs, dragging Rosalie down by the throat. Jasper jumped to his feet and ran to the stairs. By then, Alice had pulled Rose to the bottom of the stairs. Jasper darted behind her and wrapped his arms around her chest, lifted her up, and in a moment, was standing beside me again.

Rosalie struggled for a moment, and in a split second, had her pinned on the floor. Her eye's were flat black.

"Rose!" Jasper hissed. "Think about what you're doing, Rose! Calm Down!"

Rosalie stopped struggling. We waited a few minutes, listening to the sounds of Edward and Jacob attempting to extract the baby from Bella. I didn't realize how loud Bella's heartbeat had become until it suddenly stopped. Alice let out a distressed, surprised whimper. Jasper rolled off of Rosalie and walked to Alice to comfort her. After a moment, Rosalie lurched to her feet and ran up the stairs.

"Rose--" Jasper started after her, but Alice caught his arm.

"It's okay," She breathed, eyes locked on the future.

Jasper nodded and wrapped his arms back around Alice. After a moment, Rosalie came back down the stairs carrying the baby and a metal cup full of blood. She sat on the clean end of the couch and started feeding it.

Jacob came slowly down the stairs a moment later, eye's on the ground. He reached the bottom of the stairs and just stood there for a moment before looking up. His eyes were locked on the child in Rosalie's arms. His mouth fell open. He stood there, mouth slack-jawed for a long moment before approaching Rose, who hissed softly at him. He ignored her, staring in amazement at the child.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**This chapter is about how Bella would have reacted if when, in Eclipse, Riley had killed Charlie. Mostly Edward and Bella in this chapter.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Bella's POV

I was at the Cullen's, sitting between Alice and Edward on the couch. Alice had her arm over my shoulders, and was holding my left hand, which sat on my left knee. Edward had his arm around my waist and was holding my right hand which sat on my left knee. I was crying so hard I couldn't breathe. A vampire had been in my house and had killed my father.

Alice was rubbing my shoulder soothingly. Rosalie and Carlisle were both sitting in chairs, trying to look like they weren't watching me. Emmett was leaning against the window wall, gazing into space. Esme had gone to the kitchen to make dinner for me. Jasper was standing next to Emmett, but facing away from me, looking out the window. He kept cringing. Edward always cringed at the same time Jasper did.

In the end, I cried myself to sleep, and woke up in the middle of the night. Edward must have moved me, because I was stretched out on the bed in his room under the big, gold comforter. Edward was laying next to me, on top of the blanket. I rolled over to bury my face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," He murmured.

A sob escaped my throat. Edward rubbed my back. I suddenly sat bolt up-right. I wiped the tears from under my eyes, and spun on the bed to face Edward, who was frozen exactly as he had been before.

"Edward," I said seriously before biting my lip and looking away. Did I really want to do this?

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked, sitting up and putting his arms around me.

"Turn me into a vampire." I said, looking into his eyes.

"Bella," He said disapprovingly. "You haven't graduated--"

I cut him off, jumping to my feet.

"Edward, I don't need to wait now!" I shrieked. "We were waiting until I graduated so that Charlie wouldn't get suspicious! He's dead now! There's no reason to wait!"

"Bella," Edward said calmly. "You have to wait. Do you know how many other people would get suspicious? You have to think about what you're doing. Mike, Angela, Ben...Renee." He said my mothers name hesitantly.

My heart sank. Renee.

"It doesn't matter!" I spluttered.

Edward looked carefully into my eyes.

"There's something else." He guessed. "Some other reason..."

"No!" I answered to quickly.

"What is it, Bella?" He demanded.

"There's nothing else." I insisted, but my cheeks burned, giving away the lie.

"Tell me what it is." Edward said.

I sighed. It was no use fighting. He would get it out of me.

"I want to be the one to kill the vampire who killed Charlie." I said calmly.

Edward's expression turned horrified.

"No." He spluttered. "No!" He repeated more forcfully.

"Why not?!" I demanded.

"Bella, you can't! You...you don't...no!"

I collapsed back onto the bed, crying again. Edwards arms wound around me.

"I can't let you do that, Bella. You have to wait." He murmured. He said something else quieter, and the only words I caught were, "If anything happened to you..."

I sighed and pushed myself back into a sitting position.

"Edward." I said seriously. "I'll wait until after graduation, but right after that damn party is over, turn me into a vampire, or I'll have Carlisle do it. The vampire who killed my father is _mine._"

**Reviews would make me very happy. I am completely open to, and would appreciate people telling me what situations I should write next via reviewing. Thanks for reading!**

**~Alligatorpie**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**Sorry it took me so long to update; I was banned from the computer all last week. I would like to dedicate this chapter to ClumsyAlice, who gave me the idea for it. This chapter is about what would have happened in New Moon if Bella's birthday party hadn't been a fiasco. Mostly Jasper and Alice. Reviews make me happy, and suggestion are also much appreciated. **

**I don't own Twilight.**

Jasper's POV

"Shoot." Bella muttered, pulling her finger from under the paper around her present.

A single drop of blood oozed out of the cut. I groaned as the scent hit me, so quietly that Bella probably didn't hear.

I felt Alice's eyes on me as I slipped outside.

"I love you." Alice whispered. "Stay close."

"Where's Jasper going?" Bella asked.

"He just needs to get some fresh air." Edward told her.

I ran into the forest. I stopped about a mile form the house and climbed into a tree. I leaned against the trunk and sighed. How easily that could have turned into a blood fest...

I closed my eyes and listened for Alice. About an hour later, I heard the front door open. Bella and Edward came through the door.

"Bye, Bella!" Alice called.

Five seconds later I heard her running. She jumped into the tree I was in.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." I smiled.

She climbed into my lap and laid her head against my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly after a moment.

"No." I sighed. "How's Bella? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine." Alice was confused. She didn't know that the question was just to find out if anyone else had flipped out at the sight and smell of her blood. Not even Edward...

"Is she mad at me?" I whispered.

"Of course not," Alice said. "She doesn't blame any of us for what we are. Bella understands."

"Do you realize how easily...?" I trailed off.

"Yes," She whispered. "But nothing happened."

"Did Bella like her other presents?" I asked.

"She loved them. She and Edward are going to Florida this weekend."

I was silent.

"It's okay, Jasper." She whispered.

I still didn't say anything.

On Friday, Bella was coming to pick up Edward for the airport. Rosalie, who didn't want to see Bella, had gone hunting, but the rest of us were standing around in the living room.

We heard Bella driving up the driveway, blasting music in her stereo. Alice smiled, then her face went blank. Then she smiled again; whatever she had just seen made her happy.

A few minutes later, Bella bounded up the stairs and into the open door.

"Thank you!" She squealed, throwing her arms around Emmett, who laughed and hugged her.

"That stereo sounds so much better than the old one! And it goes so much louder!"

The happiness rolling off her was so strong I almost fell over. She let go of Emmett and bounced toward where Alice and I were standing. To my surprise, it was me that Bella hugged next, not Alice.

I was frozen for a split second before I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed gently. I saw Edward watching my reaction carefully.

"He's fine." Alice said quiet enough that Bella didn't hear.

Bella hugged Alice next, then Carlisle and Esme. She thanked them for the tickets, and she and Edward walked through the door.

"Tell Rosalie I said 'thanks', okay?" Bella said.

"Of course, Bella." Esme said.

They walked out the door and I heard two car doors slam, the truck start, the music start, and the truck drive away.

Alice turned and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"You did it!" She said.

I smiled and hugged her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update again. I know, I suck. But anyway, here is the next chapter. I am running out of ideas for this story, so PM me if you have suggestions. This chapter kind of ties into the plot of the last one, cause if Bella's birthday party hadn't been a disaster, then Bella and Edward would have gone to see Renee pretty soon after that, so Edward wouldn't have been able to take Bella out of town when Alice saw Victoria coming back in Eclipse, which is the plot of this chapter. Enjoy! **

Edward's POV

Bella and I were both sitting on her bed. I was only half listening to Bella talking. Most of my attention was on listening for thoughts in the forest. I suddenly heard six people scream my name in their heads, and my mind was filled with six different views on Victoria's back.

"No!" I gasped. Victoria was less than half a mile from Bella's house.

"What's wrong?!" Bella asked, surprised.

"Victoria." I spit. Bella gasped. I pulled her into my arms and leaped out the window. I ran at full speed into the forest around Bella's house. Within seconds, Emmett and Jasper had pulled ahead of Victoria, and were running on my flanks.

Now that I was paying attention, I was listening to Victoria's thoughts. They were sinister, full of her plans for torturing Bella. I tightened my arms around Bella and pushed myself faster. Jasper and Emmett sped up as well.

"Esme." I hissed. Esme sped up until she was running beside me. I passed Bella to her. "Take her and keep running." I instructed. She nodded and took off.

Jasper, Emmett and I turned and sprung at Victoria. Emmett swung around and hit Victoria in the chest with his arm. She flew into a tree, and it snapped in half.

She rolled to her feet and lunged at me. Jasper caught her arm, and landed a kick in her back hard enough that her arm came off. She let out a cry of pain. Jasper tossed the arm in the general direction of Alice, Carlisle, and Rosalie.

"Start a fire!" He commanded.

I grabbed Victoria's leg, and swung her into another tree. She rolled quickly to her feet, grabbed her arm off the ground and ran towards the Quileute border. We all tore after her. She spun around right before the border. I heard the sounds of heavy paws thumping on the ground; the wolves were coming toward us.

Victoria sprang at Emmett, Jasper and I again. She grabbed Emmett's arm, and threw him into me. We both flew off our feet, and landed hard after knocking down two tree's, which fell into each other, then onto us. As we attempted to disentangle ourselves from each other, and the tree's, I saw Jasper and Victoria fighting, never touching each other, dodging around the enemy's attacks.

Victoria was about to sink her teeth into Jasper's face, but Alice abandoned her task of starting the fire and lunged at Victoria, who spun around and sank her teeth into Alice's shoulder. Alice cried out in agony, clutching her shoulder. Jasper snarled and lunged at Victoria.

He knocked her to the ground. Victoria got her feet against Jasper's chest, and kicked him over her head. The force of the kick landed Jasper on the other side of the line, just as the wolves came running into view. They skidded to a stop, and crouched, barring their teeth, not at Victoria, but at Jasper, who was still on their side of the line.

He climbed to his feet. Alice darted forward and grabbed his arm, pulling him back onto our side of the line just as two of the wolves lunged. Alice growled and crouched, eyes on the wolves. Jasper stepped in front of Alice and wrapped his arm across her stomach, holding her back, also crouching, lips pulled back over his teeth.

The wolves looked about ready to lunge over the line, so Emmett and I jumped forward to get Alice and Jasper's flanks. As soon as Emmett started to move, Rosalie jumped forward as well.

"Stop!" Carlisle commanded us. We held our positions, growling and hissing at the wolves.

"Stop!" Carlisle commanded again. "Victoria is gone!" I turned. He was right. She had slipped away while we were all distracted. I cursed. Carlisle granted the wolves permission to cross onto our land to go after her.

Once they were gone, Carlisle called Esme and told her to meet us back at the house. We ran back towards the house. We beat Esme there. I paced the room while I was waiting. Carlisle stood in the doorway, watching for her. Rosalie was sitting in Emmett's lap in a chair. Jasper was leaning against the window-wall, and Alice was leaning against his chest. She was still holding her shoulder where Victoria bit her.

Esme and Bella came through the door. While everyone was distracted by their arrival, I saw Jasper duck his head to press his lips to Alice's shoulder out of the corner of my eye.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
